


Whose a clever puppy-dog?

by Qem



Series: Qem's 12 Days Of Xmas 2013 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dogs, Drabble, Gen, Humor, One of My Favorites, comeuppance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Aomine, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose a clever puppy-dog?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts).



Momoi likes babysitting Nigou, for a variety of reasons. Starting with the way the edges of Kuroko's mouth turn upwards as he thanks her in relief that he doesn't need to worry about Nigou while he's on a work trip to Osaka; and ending with the way Nigou wags his adorable tail at her.

Besides he's always delightfully behaved and such a clever dog, yes he is.

She's very careful not to tell Aomine that though, after she found him wallet, phone and shoeless outside her apartment muttering darkly about 'damn creepy dogs' outside.

She loves Aomine dearly, enough to give him a key to her apartment and she even trusts him enough to tell him where the emergency key is kept outside. She's just not sure she trusts him inside her apartment on April 1.

Fortunately Tetsuya 2# is the cutest puppy dog in the world, and oh so smart, yes he is.


End file.
